Küss den Frosch
by I. Raban
Summary: Medusa ist frustriert, zu sehen, wie gut Marie und Dr. Stein zusammenpassen. Doch dann taucht Eruka auf und Medusa hat eine Idee, wie Sie Ihre  sexuelle  Frustation abbauen kann.       Enthält: Lemon, Yaoi, Rape, Horror


Disclaimer:

Die Geschichte spielt nach der Erweckung des Kishin und dem Wiederauftauchen von Medusa. Leider habe ich beim schreiben übersehen (war schon wieder länger her, dass ich die Serie angesehen hatte) das Medusa da in Ihrer Kinderform unterwegs war. Um nicht die ersten beiden Seiten komplett umschreiben zu müssen, soll sich also jeder Leser einfach die große Medusa vorstellen. In der Geschichte wird Sie auch so von mir beschrieben.

Eruka-Fans seien gewarnt, es ist absolut schrecklich, was mit Ihr passiert. Wer Sie nicht leiden sehen will, sucht sich besser eine andere Geschichte

Inhalt: Medusa+Eruka Lemon, rape **, angstmachende Inhalte**, gewalt.

Ihr seid gewarnt.

Küss den Frosch

Eruka schlich erschöpft durch die Korridore, immer darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen. Es war ein anstrengender Weg von Shibusen zurück zu Medusa's Anwesen. Und alles nur, um Chrona ein paar Weisungen zu überbringen. Innerlich verfluchte Sie den Tag, an dem Sie Medusa zum Kampf herausforderte. Wie lange war Sie jetzt schon Laufbote dieser Schlange? Eruka konnte es nicht sagen. Vielleicht ein paar Wochen, doch es kam Ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. In der Hölle.

Wenigstens wartete ein schönes warmes Bett auf Sie. Und eine flauschige Decke unter der Sie sich verkriechen konnte und hoffen, dass das alles nur ein schlimmer Traum war und Medusa's Köper irgendwo in Death City von mehreren Death Scythes durchbohrt lag.

Ein wonnevoller Seufzer entglitt Ihr, worauf Sie erschrocken die Hände auf den Mund legte. Sie war schon nahe an Medusa's Gemächer gekommen, ein Komplex, der fast direkt neben Ihrem eigenen Zimmer lag (Wie bei einem Dienstbotenzimmer üblich. Hatten etwa schon andere das selbe Schicksal wie Sie durchmachen müssen? ) und dessen Korridor der einzige Weg zu Ihrem eigenen Raum war. Jetzt galt es, leise zu sein, um Medusa nicht zu begegnen. Sie schauderte. Manchmal kam es Eruka sogar so vor, als wenn Medusas Blick direkt bis in Ihre Gedanken sehen konnte. Schnell schob Sie den unangenehmen Gedanken beiseite und beruhigte sich selbst.

_Sie passt bestimmt nicht auf. Diese Schlangenhure starrt bestimmt noch in Ihre Kristallkugel._

Langsam erhob sich Medusa aus dem Schneidersitz, während Sie noch einen letzten Blick in die Kristallkugel warf, bevor deren Bild erlosch. Ihre Hände griffen hinter Ihren Kopf und zogen die schwarze Kapuze langsam über Ihre seidigen Haare. Ihre Gesichtszüge strahlten Desinteresse, ja Gleichgültigkeit aus.

Wer Medusa nicht kannte, wäre wohl verführt gewesen, Ihren Blick mit dem eines Menschen zu vergleichen, welcher nach langer Zapperei durch die Kanäle seines Fernsehers nach einem auch nur halbwegs brauchbaren Programm der Suche überdrüssig geworden ist und die Flimmerkiste desinteressiert abgeschaltet hatte.

Doch dem war nicht so. In Ihr brodelte es. Es war zwar ein genialer Schachzug gewesen, Maria Mjölnir mit einer Ihrer Schlangen zu infizieren, um Shibusen abzuhören. Ein kaltes Lächeln stahl sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über Ihr Gesicht. Chrona schien doch zu mehr zu gebrauchen zu sein, denn als Forschungsobjekt für das schwarze Blut. Vielleicht würde... Doch schon war das Bild Ihres heranwachsenden Kindes wieder verdrängt.

Der große Vorteil Ihrer kleinen Schöpfungen bestand darin, dass Sie nicht nur sehen konnte, was der Wirt Ihres kleinen Parasiten tat, sondern auch, was die Person dachte. Für den Ton alleine brauchte Sie noch nicht mal eine Kristallkugel, wenn das Ziel sich in der Nähe befand. Es gab aber auch einen Nachteil. Sie wusste, was Ihr Ziel dachte.

Stein. Nein, korrigierte Sie sich selbst. Dr. Stein. Wie lange würde er dieser Frau, dieser Mjölnir denn noch erlauben bei Ihr zu wohnen? Es war kaum zu ertragen! Fast immer, wenn Sie sich einklinkte und er gerade nicht unterrichtete hörte Sie diesen blonden Strohkopf über neue Belanglosigkeiten mit dem Professor reden. „Wir haben tolle Schüler, nicht wahr" „Steht mir eigentlich dieser Gürtel?" „Haben wir nicht ein schönes Wetter?"... Bläh.

Es war zum Kotzen. Einer von Medusa's Vektoren schlängelte sich wie zur Bestätigung wie eine Zunge aus Ihrem Mund und zuckte kurz, bevor er verlosch.

Das war jedoch nicht, was Medusa so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Es war Steins Blick. Er war so friedlich. Zärtlich. Zumindest in dem Maße, zu dem ein Hedonist wie Doktor Stein fähig ist.

Wie frustrierend. Was konnte man nur an einem dummen Weib finden? Es war ein neues und seltsames Gefühl, etwas nicht haben zu können, wenn Sie es wollte. Nicht nur Medusa's Körper, sondern auch Ihre schwarze Seele war verspannt und schrie nach einer Erleichterung …

_Sie passt bestimmt nicht auf. Diese Schlangenhure starrt bestimmt noch in Ihre Kristallkugel._

Eruka schien wieder zurück zu sein. Würde Chrona je solche Gedanken hegen, würde er schneller wieder im schwarzen Raum ohne Fenster sitzen, als Ihm lieb wäre. Und Free hatte Sie zwar infiziert, aber in seinem Kopf war immer Sendepause und… Ein kurzer Moment der Unsicherheit durchfuhr Medusa. War Chrona nicht ein Mädchen? Oder doch ein Junge? Sie musste wirklich wieder mehr Zeit mit diesem Kind verbringen.

_Soll Sie doch Ihre verdammten Botengänge selber machen._

Normalerweise lies Sie Ihrem Fröschlein immer etwas Freiheit, d. h. Sie bestrafte Eruka nicht für solche Gedanken. Nicht hart jedenfalls. Das war das Stückchen Freiheit im goldenen Käfig, das ein Lebewesen braucht, um nicht jeden Lebenswillen zu verlieren. Dumm nur, dass Eruka dieses mal nicht mit einer „zufällig" aufgetauchten Extraaufgabe bedacht würde. Wie letzte Woche, wo der Boden in den Korridoren plötzlich geschrubbt werden musste. Medusa in diesem Zustand zu verärgern war, wie ein Lagerfeuer auf einem Pulverfass zu entzünden.

Ihre ganze aufgebaute Frustration und Verspannung war dabei, sich über Eruka zu entladen und das Mädchen wusste es nicht einmal.

Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat Medusa aus Ihrem Arbeitszimmer und stand direkt hinter der kleinen Hexe.

„Hallo Eruka. Du bist schon zurück?"

Vor Schreck erstarrte Eruka, Ihre Arme eng an den Oberkörper gepresst, als wüsste Sie unbewusst, was es zu schützen galt.

Medusa blickte auf den schmalen Rücken Ihres Opfers, hinter dem Sie aufragte wie ein Pfeiler vor einer Maus. Es war Ihr noch nie aufgefallen, wie… fragil Eruka eigentlich aussah. So eine zarte, blasse Haut… es war ironisch, aber irgendwie erinnerte es Sie an Dokor Steins vernarbte, aber ebenbürtig blasse Haut.

„J-Ja, ich bin… Medusa-Sama, ich bin gerade gekommen."

_So siehst du nicht gerade aus, aber das kommt noch._ Ein grausames Lächeln breitete sich auf Ihrem Gesicht aus. Bis jetzt wollte Sie Eruka packen und beschuldigen ein Verräter zu sein. Zusehen, wie die Todesangst Sie von innen heraus zerfrisst und Sie dann mit Vektorangriffen über das Grundstück jagen, bis Sie Ihren Frust abreagiert hatte. Schlussendlich wäre Sie bereit gewesen, sich (in Erukas Augen) doch von einer Erklärung „überzeugen" lassen.

Wie gesagt, bis jetzt. Doch dieser neue Gedanke lies einen Knoten in Medusa aufgehen und öffnete ein bisher unbekanntes Tor in Ihrem Inneren.

Mit Gedanken ist es so eine Sache, wenn Sie erst einmal gedacht sind, können Sie nicht mehr „ent"-dacht werden.

Medusas nächste Worte gingen Ihr in der zuckersüssen Stimme von den Lippen, mit der Sie auch die Leute in Shibusen eingelullt hatte.

„Ach Eruka-lein, hast du dich am Gesicht verletzt? Warum möchtest du dich denn nicht umdrehen?"

Nichts war schrecklicher als Medusas lieblich-Stimme. War Ihre normale, kalte und ordernde Stimme wenigstens ein Garant für eine relative Sicherheit was Sie vorhatte, so war diese Stimme wie ein dunkler Abgrund, in den man gezogen wird, ohne zu wissen, welcher Schrecken einen erwartet. Erukas Kopf wurde rot vor Panik und tausende Gedanken rasten durch Ihr Gehirn. Atmen. Atmen. Wollte Medusa Sie töten? Von Angesicht zu Angesicht? Atmen. Atmen. Würde Sie als Versuchsobjekt herhalten wie Chrona? Atmen. Atmen. Spielzeug für… Selbstmordmission mit… Ihre Gedanken lesen…

Das Herz schlug Ihr bis zum Hals, aber Sie versuchte, die Myriade an Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu verbannen. Sie wusste nicht, was Sie erwartete, aber Sie wusste, dass, wenn Sie nicht gleich Medusas Wunsch entsprach, Sie die Konsequenzen zu tragen hatte. Schreckliche Konsequenzen.

Medusa fand es belustigend, wie Eruka sich selbst in den Wahnsinn trieb. Langsam drehte sich das Mädchen zu Ihr um, wie eine Ballerina in einer Spieluhr, die Arme immer noch an sich gepresst.

„W-was ist denn, Medusa-S-sama? G-hgh-ecko." Verdammt, Sie hatte sich beim letzten Wort verschluckt aus Angst.

„Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich erledigst. Mein Schlafzimmer muss dringend geputzt werden. Und da du gerade als einziger da bist…" Sie lies sich Zeit, den Satz zu vollenden, um kurz durch Erukas erleichterte Empfindung zu gleiten. Anscheinend dachte das Mädchen, das Schlimmste sei vorbei. Ihr abschätzender Blick wanderte an Erukas Körper herab. „Bist du auf dem Weg hierher in eine Pfütze gefallen? Dusche dich vorher. Du hast meine Erlaubnis, die Dusche in meinem Raum zu nutzen."

Der Gedanke schien Ihr nicht zu behagen. „Danke, M-Medusa-Sama, aber wenn möglich würde ich das bitte in meinem Gemach erledigen, wenn es recht ist."

_Nackt in einem Zimmer mit Medusa? Lieber schlucke ich noch ein paar der Schlangen dieser Hure._

Medusa seufzte kurz, während Sie sich umdrehte. „Wenn das so ist." Sie konnte die Erleichterung hinter ihrem Rücken förmlich spüren, während Sie murmelnd einen neuen Satz began. „nake…"

„Ähm, hast du etwas gesagt, Medusa-Sama?"

„…Snake, Cobra, Cobubra." Mehrere Vektorplatten materialisierten sich, auch eine unter Eruka und feuerten Sie mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in Winkelzügen um Medusa herum in deren Schlafgemach.

„Gecko?"

Die erdfarbenen Seidenverhänge des Himmelbettes flatterten während ihr Körper diese passierte. Der Aufprall auf dem Bett war härter, als Sie es erwartet hatte. Worauf schlief dieses Weib nur? Sie drehte sich und drückte dabei die Ellenbogen in den Bezug, um zu sehen, was Medusa tat. Doch dann wünschte Sie sich, Sie hätte es nicht getan. Ihre Herrin stand im Türrahmen. Ihr Gesicht war kaum zu erkennen im Gegenlicht, die Vektoren über Medusas Kopf dafür umso mehr.

„Zieh dich aus, Eruka. Komplett."

Perplex durch die Entwicklung konnte Sie nichts anderes tun, als Medusa mit offenem Mund anzugaffen, während Ihr Hirn versuchte die Aufforderung wie ein Puzzle zu einem sinnvollen Gebilde zusammenzusetzen. Eine schlechte Entscheidung. Langsam hob Medusa Ihren rechten Arm; die Handfläche nach oben; und schloss ihre Finger langsam, als würde sie etwas umschließen wollen.

Ein unerwarteter Schmerz lies Sie zusammenzucken. Ihre Organe schrieen vor Schmerz, als sich die Schlangen in Ihrem Körper zu bewegen begannen und sich um alles in Ihrer Nähe schlangen. Würde Sie jetzt sterben wie Mizune? Sie hielt sich in den Armen, doch es brachte keine Linderung, Sie sprangen nur von einem Punkt zum nächsten, immer dorthin wo der Schmerz gerade am größten, am schlimmsten war. An den verschiedensten Stellen Ihres Körpers beulte sich die Haut aus, sobald sich die Schlangen bewegten, nur um zu verschwinden und an anderer Stelle wieder aufzutauchen. Und jedesmal fühlte es sich an, als würde Ihre Haut dabei zerreissen. Eruka würde sterben und Sie wusste es. Ein letzter, verzweifelter Schrei entsprang Ihrer Kehle. „GEEEEE…!"

„…ko?"

So schnell und allumfassend wie der Schmerz gekommen war, so war er auch wieder verschwunden. Nun, innerlich spürte Sie immer noch das Echo jener Schmerzen, doch es war nur ein schattenhaftes Abbild dessen, was Sie erlebt hatte. Medusa hatte die Hand wieder sinken lassen und stand nun mit verschränkten Armen da.

„Habe ich jetzt deine Aufmerksamkeit?"

Eruka nickte demütig und Ihr silbernes Haar verdeckte die Sicht auf Medusa, als es sich wie ein Vorhang über Ihr Sichtfeld legte. Sie wollte Ihren Hexenhut abnehmen, aber Sie griff ins Leere. Er lag schon am Boden. Stattdessen griff Sie nun Ihre Perlweißen Stiefel am Schaft, lies Sie langsam von Ihren zarten Schenkeln gleiten und stellte Sie sauber neben Ihren geliebten Hut hin. Sie hat Ihn geschenkt bekommen als Sie herausfand, was Ihr Magietier ist. Sie war damals enttäuscht gewesen, kein Adler, sondern ein Frosch zu sein. Aber über die Jahre hatte Sie Ihn schätzen gelernt.

Ja.

Damals.

Eruka schob sich die Strähnen kurz aus dem Gesicht, hoffend, Medusa wäre befriedigt und würde Sie in Ruhe lassen. Doch der kalte, fordernde Blick Ihrer Herrin lies Sie schnell nach dem Reißverschluss auf der Rückseite Ihres Kleides greifen. Der erste Versuch misslang. Ihren zitternden Fingern war die Plastikzunge entglitten. Beim zweiten mal schaffte Sie es, den Reißverschluss bis nach unten aufzuziehen.

Die Träger rutschten von Ihren zierlichen Schultern und hangen nun traurig herunter. Noch auf dem Bett sitzend packte Sie Ihr gepunktetes Kleid an den Seiten und began, Ihren Rücken durchzustrecken, um es nach unten weg schieben zu können. Im Halblicht des Zimmers schimmerten Ihre schwarzen Seidenstrümpfe, während Sie Ihr linkes Bein anzog und Ihr Kleid für einen Moment nur noch auf dem Unterschenkel Ihres rechten Beins balancierte. Erukas Schenkel glitt zur Seite des Bettes und lies es achtlos hinab fallen.

Ihre restliche Kleidung sollte bald folgen, bis Sie nur noch in Unterwäsche dasaß. Nach einem kurzen Zögern zog Sie auch diese noch aus. Sie fühlte sich nackt und erbärmlich.

Eruka hielt sich an den Schultern fest, die Arme an den Körper gepresst, in einem Versuch, Ihre kleinen Brüste zu verdecken. Wieso war Sie nur in diesem Alptraum gefangen? Ihre Augen waren feucht und am liebsten hätte Sie losgeheult. Sie konnte nicht anders, als starr an sich herab zu sehen, in einem Versuch, das was gerade passierte zu verdrängen. Wie weit würde dieses Weib noch gehen, um Sie zu demütigen? Es war schon immer schlimm unter Medusa, doch bisher hatte Sie sich darauf beschränkt, Eruka als Fußmatte zu benützen. Im übertragenen, aber vorallem im wörtlichen Sinn. Was würde Sie noch ertragen müssen?

Ein Schauder durchlief Ihren ganzen Köper, als Sie plötzlich die sanfte Berührung einer warmen Hand auf Ihren alabasterfarbenen Schenkeln fühlte. Der Schreck ob der unerwarteten Berührung fuhr Ihr durch die Glieder, riss Sie aus Ihrem Selbstmitleid und katapultierte Sie zurück in die Realität. Ungläubig starrte Sie Medusa an, die unvermittelt neben Ihr saß. Zärtlich streichelte deren Hand über Erukas Schenkel, die unter der Berührung verkrampften und unbewusst versuchten, intimere Teile Ihres Körpers vor dem Zugriff der Schlangenfrau zu schützen.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen spürte Sie, wie sich Medusas andere Hand über Ihre Schulter legte und Ihr Gesicht nah an das Ihrer Peinigerin zog. Sie spürte den warmen Atem auf Ihrer Haut, während Sie sich tief in die Augen sahen.

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sprach Medusa „Glaubst du etwa, dass es schon vorbei ist? Es geht erst los." und mit diesen Worten packte Medusa das Mädchen mit beiden Händen, presste Ihren Körper gegen die Matratze und drückte Ihr einen Kuss auf. Ihre Zunge glitt über die Zahnreihen, peitschte gegen die Zunge der Anderen, jagte Sie herum wie eine Katze mit einer Maus spielte.

Erukas Herz setzte für einen Moment aus, als Sie endlich zu realisieren begann, was gerade passierte. Ein Tropfen Sabber ran Ihr aus dem Mundwinkel und vermischte sich auf halben Weg mit einer Träne. Alles hatte Sie erwartet, jede Erniedrigung, doch nicht… DAS!

_Nein, Nein…Nein!_

Sie versuchte, Medusa von sich wegzudrücken, aber es fehlte Ihr die Kraft dazu. Der Griff um Sie schien sich nur zu verstärken, während sich die andere Zunge in Ihr langsam zurückzog.

_Ngh?_

Eruka wusste nicht, was es war, doch Sie spürte ein Kribbeln im Mund. Immer stärker und stärker; fing es an, sich auszubreiten. Sie spürte noch Medusas Zungenspitze, während das Gefühl bereits Ihren Hals hinunter rannte und sich in Ihrem Brustkorb auszubreiten begann. Erst da wurde Ihr mit Schrecken klar, was es war. _Die Schlangen!_ Sie reagierten auf Medusa. Die alten Bilder flackerten wieder in Ihr auf. Der Schmerz. Mizune. Auf das Schlimmste gefasst, kniff Eruka die Augen zusammen.

Doch der stechende Schmerz kam nicht. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, denn mit jedem Moment konnte Sie die Bewegungen der Schlangen unter Ihrer Haut genauer erahnen, doch es fühlte sich nicht schmerzhaft an. Kein Vergleich zumindest zu Ihrer letzten Erfahrung, als Sie dachte, jemand hätte Ihren Körper mit glühenden Kohlen gefüllt und noch einen Sack Nägel dazugeworfen. Nur um sicher zu gehen. Wenn Sie aber eines von Medusa wusste, dann das sich das seeehr schnell wieder ändern konnte. Besagte Person biss Ihr derweil so sanft, wie Sie dazu wohl in der Lage war in die Unterlippe und saugte verspielt daran.

Inzwischen hatte das Gewimmel Ihren gesamten Körper eingenommen und lies Sie frenetisch zucken. Überall spürte Sie die Bewegung. Sie schlängelten sich zwischen Ihren Muskeln, pressten Organe zur Seite wenn Sie im Weg waren, oder umschlangen Sie, schoben sich durch größere Arterien und dort, wo für Sie kein Schlupfloch war, da schlängelten Sie sich knapp unter der Haut weiter und beulten diese an jenen Stellen aus. Ihr Körper war zu einem einzigen juckenden, sich verformenden Gewirr geworden.

Sie wollte noch einmal versuchen, die blonde Hexe wegzustoßen, aber ging nicht und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Sie, dass sich inzwischen Vektoren um Ihre Arme und Beine gewickelt hatten und Sie nun festhielten. Medusa rutschte etwas höher auf Ihr und legte Ihre Hand auf Erukas Wange und Ihre Finger verteilten sich dabei über Ihr Gesicht. Der Daumen knapp unter Ihrem Auge, der Zeigefinger darüber und die restlichen umschlossen Ihr Ohr, während die andere Hand Ihr den Mund zudrückte.

Der Mund ihrer Peinigerin war nun auf Augenhöhe und das einzige, worauf Sie sich noch konzentrieren konnte.

„Ach Erukalein,…" sprach Sie wieder mit Ihrer süßlichen Stimme. „ …du hättest doch wissen müssen, dass ein kleiner Frosch sich nicht mit einer Schlange anlegen darf. Sonst wird er noch gefressen." Mit diesen Worten riss Sie Ihren Mund auf wie ein Raubtier und näherte sich Erukas Auge. Instinktiv schlossen sich Ihre Augenlieder, doch Medusa brauchte Ihre Hand nur leicht zu bewegen und schon hatte Sie die Lieder soweit auseinandergezogen, dass Eruka nichts anderes übrig blieb, als hilflos in den näherkommenden Rachen zu starren.

Dann, kurz bevor der Mund Ihr Auge bedecken würde, hielt Medusa inne und Ihre Zunge kam heraus, wie eine Schlange aus Ihrer Höhle. Panik durchzuckte Eruka, als die Zunge sich Ihrem Augapfel näherte. Sie versuchte, sich wegzudrehen, zu schreien, doch es brachte nichts. Sie hätte ebenso gut gegen einen Schraubstock ankämpfen können. Und dann berührte die Zunge Ihr Auge. Langsam leckte Sie darüber und zeichnete mit der Spitze die Pupille nach.

Medusa hob den Kopf etwas und blickte Eruka an. In nonchalantem Ton, als würde Sie über das Wetter reden, sagte Sie „Du solltest nicht so stark weinen, Tränen schmecken bitter." Eruka war perplex und merkte erst jetzt, wie Ihr die Tränen in Strömen herunterliefen. Von der Berührung war nur ein leichtes brennen, wie wenn Sie ein Sandkorn im Auge hätte, verblieben.

Medusa, welche indessen eine neue Idee gehabt zu haben schien, rutschte tiefer hinunter an Erukas pulsierenden Körper und packte eine von Erukas Brüsten. Mit dem Fingernagel des Zeigefingers umkreiste Sie den Nippel, glitt ab und lies den Finger seitlich an dem Mädchen herabgleiten, bis er auf Höhe des Bauchnabels angekommen war. Von dort machte er sich auf, Erukas Körper zu erkunden, bald hier bald da gab es keinen Ort zwischen Ihren Achseln und Ihren Schenkeln, der sicher war.

Ihr englitt ein leises Stöhnen. Es war peinlich, beschämend, doch Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. War es dieser animalische Laut, oder war es Zufall, Sie wusste es nicht, was Medusa dazu veranlasste zu schnippen. Ein Ruck durchfuhr Sie, als die Vektoren Ihre Beine voneinander wegzogen und Ihre intimste Stelle offen und weit der Schlangenfrau auslieferten. Diese nahm die Chance gleich wahr und schob Ihr linkes Bein zwischen Erukas und begann, sich rythmisch vor und zurück zu bewegen, Erukas rechtes Bein firm zwischen den Ihren eingeklemmt. Medusas linke Hand strich kurz über die kleine Brust unter Ihr, bevor Sie Ihre Stimme erhob.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du den ganzen Spaß alleine haben darfst?"

Tränenverschwommen sah Eruka das Gesicht von Medusa und fühlte wie Ihr Herz fast stehenblieb. Das Gesicht, in das Sie blickte, hatte für einen Moment mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schlange als einem Menschen. Hatte Sie sich das eingebildet, oder…. _Hnnngh…_ Der Gedanke wurde unter einer Welle Ekstase begraben. Medusas Berührungen, die Bewegungen in Ihr… Sie wollte das nicht, aber Ihr Körper schien Ihr nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen. Wie zur Bestätigung entsprang ein weiteres Stöhnen Ihren Lippen, lauter und kraftvoller als zuvor. Es war kein erbärmliches Wimmern mehr, sondern ein Stöhnen vor Lust. Einer Lust vor der sich Ihre Seele ekelte, erzeugt von einem Körper, der auf Autopilot geschaltet hatte. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich die Vektoren an Ihren Armen lösten und Sie freigaben.

Medusa begann die linke Brust Ihres Fröschleins zu küssen. Ihre Zunge spielte mit der rosa Knospe, der wie eine kleine Insel aus von einem Meer von Milchcreme herauszuragen schien. Ihre andere Hand wechselte sich darin ab, die rechte Brust zu streicheln und deren Nippel zu zwicken. Erukas Stöhnen nahm zu in Häufigkeit und Stärke, während Sie hilflos unter Medusa zuckte.

Sie spürte, wie sich eine Hand auf Ihren Mund legte. Für einen Moment verharrten die Fingerspitzen auf Ihren roten Lippen, bevor der Druck grösser und die Lippen beiseite geschoben wurden. Medusas Fingernägel trafen auf fest geschlossene Zahnreihen. Eruka hatte die Macht über Ihren Körper größtenteils verloren, doch diesen einen Sieg, so klein und unbedeutend er auch sein würde, wollte Sie über Medusa erringen. Mit aller Kraft verkrampfte Sie Ihren Kiefer noch härter.

Das Ergebnis hätte Sie sich denken können. Medusa, die gerade noch verspielt an Ihrem Nippel gesaugt hatte, biss leicht zu. Mit jeder Sekunde wurde der Druck größer. Immer tiefer gruben sich die Zähne in Ihre Haut.

Sie hielt stand.

Enttäuscht setzte Medusa ein zweites mal an, diesesmal nur, um gleichzeitig den anderen Nippel mit Ihrer freien Hand brutal zu verdrehen. Mit einem gequälten Ächzen öffnete sich Ihr Mund und lies den Eindringling passieren.

Erukas Zunge zog sich soweit zurück wie irgend möglich, doch es gab kein Entrinnen. Die fremden Finger griffen begehrlich nach Ihrer Zunge uns ließen Sie zwischen sich kreisen. Der warme Speichel umschloss die Finger und lies das Objekt Ihrer Begierde immer wieder entgleiten. Doch es gab kein Versteck.

„Sei nicht so faul, deine Hände haben gar nichts zu tun" Der Ton, in dem Medusa zu Ihr sprach, lies keine Widerworte zu.

Dumpf hallte der Satz wieder in Erukas Gehirn. Umnebelt von Adrenalin, Angst und der abstoßenden Lust, mit der Ihr Körper Sie hinterging brauchte Sie eine Sekunde, um dessen Bedeutung zu entschlüsseln.

_Medusa will, dass ich… Sie anfasse?_

Das war zuviel. Medusa hatte Sie benützt, zum Dienstboten degradiert und nun vergewaltigte Sie Sie. Mit Widerwillen hatte Sie sich mit all dem abgefunden. Ein Spielball zu sein. Passiver Beobachter zu sein und Ihr Innerstes tief in sich zu vergraben. Das war Ihr Schutzschild. Der Ausweg, über den Sie es akzeptieren konnte. Und nun wollte diese Hure Ihr auch noch das nehmen? Ihre Hände gruben sich tief das Bettlaken.

„Es scheint,…" setzte Medusa an mit jener unschuldigen, engelsgleichen Stimme, die Sie fürchten gelernt hatte „…als wenn es dir an Motivation mangelt."

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte Eruka das lila leuchten einer Beschwörung. _Medusas Tattoo! _Der Schädel der Tätowierung flog über Sie hinweg, und verwandelte sich in den Kopf einer echten Schlange. Einer riesigen, aggressiven Schlange. Eruka konnte nicht anders, als zu denken, der Rachen dieses Monsters wäre groß genug, um einen den Kopf mit einem Biss abzureissen. Sie verschwand aus Ihrem Sichtfeld. Was hatte Medusa vor? Doch dann sah Sie es. Links und rechts von Ihrem Sichtfeld war eine Reihe Zähne aufgetaucht. Riesige, messerscharfe Zähne. Sie wollte schreien, doch es kam nur ein erbärmliches Fiepsen heraus.

„Ich frage mich, ob wir nun ein bisschen mehr _Eigeninitiative_ zu sehen bekommen…" Sprach Medusa widmete sich wieder mit Ihrer Zunge der Brust unter Ihr.

Erukas Verstand hatte sich zurückgezogen aus Ihrem Körper. Überlies Ihn sich selbst. Dem Gefühl der Schlangen in Ihr, wie Medusas Bein gegen Ihre Intimregion rieb, dem Kribbeln Ihrer geschundenen Brust. Ihr Bewusstsein lies los und übergab das Steuer an Ihren Körper. Mechanisch passte er sich den Wünschen der Schlangenfrau an.

Zitternd hoben sich Ihre Hände und begannen blind Medusas Oberkörper abzutasten und durch die Kleidung hindurch zu streicheln. Ihre tauben Finger waren kaum noch in der Lage, etwas zu spüren, aber jedesmal, wenn die Zahnreihen zu zucken schienen wurden Ihre Versuche intensiver und fahriger.

So ging es einige Zeit dahin, während Medusa ab und zu die Stellung wechselte und Befehle gab. Ein Tropfen Speichel tropfte von einem Zahn des Magiebiests auf Sie herab und traf Sie knapp unter dem Auge. Das war der letzte Moment an den Eruka sich bewusst erinnern konnte, bevor Ihre Sinne versagten und Sie in die dumpfe, gefühllose Dunkelheit abglitt. Endlich.

Als Sie wieder die Augen öffnete, brauchte Eruka einige Zeit, um sich wieder zurecht zu finden. Ohne sich zu bewegen glitt Ihr Blick gehetzt durch den Raum. Sie lag alleine auf Medusas Bett. Nirgendwo konnten Ihre Augen dieses Weib erspähen. Sie blieb noch einige Zeit liegen, und als nichts passierte stand Sie langsam auf und ging Richtung Tür. Sie hatte nichts an, doch es war Ihr egal. Die Hände fest an die Seiten pressend, Ihre Arme überkreuzt, als wollte Sie sich selbst in den Arm nehmen, wurden Ihre Schritte zur Tür immer schneller. Die Tür flog auf und Sie rannte durch den Korridor zu Ihrem Zimmer. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Eruka ging in die Dusche. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, minderwertig, übel, doch vorallem eines: Dreckig.

Das heiße Wasser rann Ihre fragile Figur hinab, doch es brachte keine Linderung. Sie stand direkt unter dem Duschkopf, während das Wasser in nicht enden wollenden Fluten auf Ihr Gesicht herunter-regnete. Es kümmerte Sie nicht. Eigentlich war Sie, in gewisser weise, dankbar dafür. So konnte Sie sich einreden, Ihr Gesicht war nur nass von dem Wasser und nicht etwa von Tränen.

Egal wie viel Sie auch schrubbte, wie viel Duschmittel Sie auch verwendete, Ihr Körper wollte sich einfach nicht _sauber_ anfühlen.

Sie schob Ihre klatschnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht, und griff nach einer weiteren Tube Shampoo. Sie schraubte den Deckel ab, zwei warme Hände umarmten Sie und eine mitleidige Stimme flüsterte Ihr ins Ohr „Bereit für die nächste Runde?"

Ende.

Written by I. Raban.


End file.
